


To His Heart

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s… colorful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "layered cake"

“It’s… colorful,” said Daniel, looking at the cake on his office desk.

“Isn’t it?” Vala replied, cheerfully. “I couldn’t decide what kind of cake to make, so I did four. And, of course, each kind should have a different frosting, right?”

“Right,” he agreed, absently. It actually looked delicious, despite the clashing colors and— “Wait, Vala, did you _make_ this?”

She beamed. “The cooks in the mess helped a bit. But I… I wanted to do something, to say ‘thank you’.”

Daniel smiled back. “You’re welcome. But only if you stay and have some with me.”

“I’d love to, darling.”

THE END


End file.
